hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
Myuu Ousawa
Miu Ousawa (鳳沢 美兎 Ōsawa Miu), also known as Myuu, is the daughter of the demon king (魔王の娘 Maō no Musume) and the main female protagonist. She currently attends Babel school, along with the majority of other characters. In order to enter the school, she pretends to be Akatsuki Ousawa long lost sister, Myuu Ousawa. Overview Miu Ousawa is the daughter of the Demon King. She is skilled at using magic, easily being able to knock out a teacher in the first episode, using simultaneous magics of differing elements. She also has a dark power that we see her using in the second episode, likely due to her nature as at least part demon. Her father entrusted her to Akatsuki Ousawa, upon his death at the Akatsuki's hands. Miu is aware that Akatsuki killed her father, although whether she intends to take revenge is at this stage unknown. Miu lives in a small apartment with Akatsuki. She can be hostile toward Ousawa if he has done something to aggravate her, but generally treats him fairly. She has quickly befriended classmate; Chikage Izumi and her class rep, Kuzuha Doumoto, the three of them usually hanging around together during breaks, and begins to show romantic feelings to Akatsuki. Appearance Miu is a young girl off average height. She has pink hair, which she normaly ties into two "twintails" and green eyes. She generally wears either her standard school uniform, school gym clothes or pyjamas. The only other clothes she is known to wear at this stage are her underwear. Miu has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on the her uniform or bra, and large enough that they leave an opening on her gym clothes, through which her cleavage is visible. Miu has been noted as being attractive by several characters. Powers and Abilities Miu has a high level of magical skill, being able to generate shield magic without any effort, and also use multiple magics - from different elements - at one time and in rapid succession. She seems to favour using air type magic as most of her magical circles appear green in colour. Miu has been observed using the following magic powers: *'Shield Magic:' Miu generates a green magical circle in front of her to absorb attacks. *'Water Magic: '''Miu puts her hand out and creates a large, blue magical cirlce. From it, a powerful stream of water rushes out. The strength of it was enough to throw a combat teacher back into a wall, causing a large dent in the structure. *'Lightning Magic: A kind of air magic, Miu generates a green magical cirlce in the air, and from it casts down a powerful lightning bolt. A single bolt was powerful enough to not only compleatly knock out a weakened teacher, but also necessitate he have medical attention. *'Wind Magic: '''Most likely a basic skill of air magic (Miu's prefered choice of magic), Miu puts one or both hands out infront of her and creates a green magical circle. From this, huge gusts of air are blasted out. The wind is strong enough to knock back a Cockatrice. *'Dark Flames: A mysterious power that Miu has not shown the full capacity of. It differers from most magics, since there is no magical circle involved. Miu is capable of filling her hand with these black and purple flames. She has never used them in combat, but her actions in generating them showed that she believed they could kill Akatsuki Ousawa, even after she witnessed his strength. This power can likely be attributed to her demonic heritage. *'Inherited Technique:' A type of magic Miu received from her father, the Demon King, which is invoked via an orange magical circle. It appears to involve imbuing her own body with magical power, and then rechanneling that power into the form of a spear- or halberd-type weapon composed entirely of magic. Miu was able to use this weapon to wound a celestial being which had previously proven itself immune to direct magical attack, an accomplishment which hints at her own power and that of the technique. Weapons & Equipments *'Holy Tin': Miu's AD takes the form of a staff with an elaborate head. So far she has only been shown using it as a blocking weapon. It is assumed this staff can aid Miu's magic as well. *'Sword': Miu chose a basic sword during her first combat exam. But did not use it at all, passing the exam using magic instead, but it can be assumed from her choice of the weapon that Miu has some sword skill. Gallery YjKWtqdNAFA Miu.jpg|One of Miu's swimsuit Myuu-BS.jpg|Promotional poster Myuu ADuni.png|Battle outfit generated via AD New Picture.jpg|Miu's Big Breasts 1.jpg|Miu's new underwear 2.jpg|Miu's new Underwear 3.jpg|The second Swimsuit Category:Main Protagonist Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Class B